


Beautiful Boys Ultimate Action

by madlysanecatlady



Category: South Park
Genre: Creek Week, Creek Week 2018, Fluff, M/M, sp creek, spcreek, tfbw - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 00:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16397978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madlysanecatlady/pseuds/madlysanecatlady
Summary: Coming up with the Ultimate move.





	Beautiful Boys Ultimate Action

**Author's Note:**

> Creek Week 2018 Day Three - Prompt: "The Fractured But Whole"
> 
> (I'm doing a lot based on the game I guess. I really liked it.)

‘Ack! Thanks for helping me with my costume, Craig,’ Tweek said, tying his headband in place. ‘Even though it means yours kind of suffered.’

‘What, you got a problem?’ Craig teased, taping the hastily scribbled _S_ onto his jacket. ‘It’s fine. I really don’t care about Fatass’ idea of what a good costume is. This gives us more time to work on our attack powers.’

‘Ack, ok! I think I can pick some good stuff. I took the elementalist class.’ Tweek looked down at his character sheet. ‘I think I’ll start with a good one like a healing rain or something.’

Craig snorted. ‘Of course you’d go for something like that.’

‘W-what’s that supposed to mean?’ Tweek twitched, looking a little hurt.

‘It means you like to help people,’ Craig smiled, reaching out to take Tweek’s hand. He squeezed reassuringly. ‘That’ll be helpful too for our duo. I took the brutalist class remember? So I’m gonna take a lot of hits in the close combat stuff. Have you thought about your Ultimate?’

Tweek twitched violently, indicating building nerves. Craig squeezed his hand reassuringly again. Tweek smiled, calmed by the gesture. ‘I w-was thinking we could do one t-t-together, y’know since we’re a duo.’

Craig smiled. ‘Yeah, let’s do it. So what do we do? I guess we need to pick a common power source then… Uhh…’

‘Love,’ Tweek said almost immediately, going bright red when Craig stared at him. ‘Or… not if you don’t –’

‘No let’s do it,’ Craig smiled. ‘It’ll probably piss off Fatass the most because he can’t scream about it being so gay for laughs because, well, it is.’

‘So what should the Ultimate be?’ Tweek wondered, looking thoughtful.

Craig tugged at Tweek’s hand, pulling him off balance, catching him easily and bringing their faces close together. He smiled mischievously. ‘I’m sure we’ll think of something.’

‘Ack! You’re not suggesting…’ Tweek broke off when Craig pressed a rare small kiss against his lips. Tweek felt the world stop spinning around him as it did every time their lips met. It always threw him off balance, and he knew that was why Craig didn’t do it very often, but Tweek did his best to stay steady, hoping Craig would notice and maybe start trying this more often.

‘Bet that’ll blow their fucking underoos off,’ Craig smirked, pulling away.

‘Status effect: confusion,’ Tweek mumbled, going over to their character sheets to fill out the Ultimate section.

Craig laughed. ‘Glad you like it.’

‘It’s perfect!’ Tweek smiled before going red again. ‘We… w-we should p-practise.’

‘Yeah, let’s do it,’ Craig beckoned him back over.

Tweek stumbled over as quickly as he could, not for a moment expecting that all the practise sessions would be in vain; they had a lot of hardships ahead to get through before they could actually put their Ultimate attack into action.


End file.
